


Pleasant surprise

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Black female/white male, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey has a new lady in his life what of Nadine returned during season 2





	Pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> She should have been a recurring character

“Dr.Winslow what a pleasant surprise”Jeffrey smirked 

“Why hello Dr.Geiger”Nadine wrapped her arms around him 

“Laurie left me But she’s happy so I’m happy for her”Jeffrey said to her 

“Sorry your wife left you Jeffrey”Nadine said apologetically to her boyfriend 

His wife had met someone at the mental facility she stayed at named Gilbert and the two of them had eventually fallen in Love with each other he met Gilbert and he seemed like an okay enough guy and good enough for his beloved Laurie

The two have been having a long distance relationship ever since Nadine accepted a job at a hospital in New York 

“How’s the big apple treating you?”Jeffrey asked her 

“Not too bad my love”Nadine answered him 

“I’ve missed you Nadine”Jeffrey looked into her beautiful big brown eyes as he spoke


End file.
